


Worth Your While

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [55]
Category: Actor RPF, American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Crying, Cuddling, Death of a Parent, Disney, Disney films, Established Relationship, F/M, Flirting, Kissing, Mufasa’s Death, Requested, Requested fic, Sobbing, Streaming, The Lion King - Freeform, Watching a film, fic for friends, friend request, sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 07:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30001680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: Seb and Sofia watch a movie
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Original Character
Series: Requested Fics [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/937128
Kudos: 1





	Worth Your While

‘What about this?’ Sofia said as Seb dropped down on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in hand. She was scrolling through the endless amount of films on Netflix and had finally landed o one she fancied. 

‘Lion King?’ he said curiously. 

‘Yeah, what’s wrong with that?’ she said looking up at him with a challenging look. 

‘Nothing...it’s just a bit...I mean it’s for kids,’ he said. 

‘And?’ 

‘And we’re not children,’ he said, ‘that’s all.’

‘Well, I want to watch it. Besides, we’re having a film day so I can have this as my pick and you can choose the next one.’ 

‘Fine,’ Seb grumbled sinking down into the couch and allowing Sofia to cuddle into him watching as she grabbed a handful of popcorn. Seb watched her as she grabbed the remote she had put down and pressed ‘ok’ to start up the film. 

The film started and Seb watched with a bored look as Sofia practically squealed with excitement. As it went on she commented here and there on the things that were happening throughout even though Seb wasn’t too receptive to her comments or her singing. As things took a turn for the serious Sofia grew quiet as she watched with an expectant fear. She had leaned up off of him and was watching wide-eyed as Simba darted into a canyon chased by wildebeest. 

‘Run Simba,’ she mumbled though she knew it was a lost cause. Mufasa chased them into the canyon and rescued his son. As the dust cleared and Simba walked up to Mufasa’s lifeless body tears brewed in Sofia’s eyes. 

‘I hate this bit,’ she said turning to look at Seb who was crying his heart out. 

He was sobbing and tears were pouring from his eyes as he tried to stay silent and out of Sofia’s gaze. 

‘You’re crying,’ she said. 

‘No, I’m not,’ he said. She was surprised he had the cheek to come out with such a bald-faced lie. 

‘Oh Seb,’ she said cuddling into him and stroking his cheek which was now damp with tear tracks. 

‘It’s not a big deal,’ he said clearing his throat, ‘just watch the movie.’

‘You’re actually crying. Stop pretending you’re not a softy at heart,’ she chuckled. 

‘I’m not soft-’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ she said looking up at him, ‘I know you.’ 

‘You do huh?’ he said with a grin as she sat up and wiped his face clean. She cleaned the tear tracks from the planes of his cheeks and run her hand through his hair. It took all she had not to giggle at his bloodshot eyes or at the way his lips had become more pouted with crying. 

‘I told you we shouldn’t have watched this damn film,’ he grumbled even though he allowed her to coddle him.

‘Is that why you didn’t want to watch it? Because you knew you’d cry,’ she probed. 

‘No,’ Seb said though it was too quick and defensive not to be a lie. 

‘Seb,’ she said with an incline in her tone, ‘do you not watch any other films because they make you cry?’ 

‘No…’ he said before he mumbled, ‘look I don’t watch things to make myself sad. I know I’ll be sad so I don’t like watching them, okay?’ 

‘So if you know there’s something sad coming you refuse to watch it?’ she asked perplexed. 

‘Not always...but some things,’ he admitted. 

‘Like?’ she probed. Both were now blatantly ignoring the film and it played on in the background. 

‘Oh Sso, I don’t know,’ he said, ‘leave it be.’

‘Just tell me!’ she giggled.

‘Sofia!’

‘Come on!’

‘Okay, fine! I don’t watch Marley and Me, or Up, or Inside Out because they make me cry.’ 

‘Oh babe,’ she giggled though she quickly covered it up with a clearing of her throat.

‘Happy now?’ 

‘Yes,’ she said, ‘and anyway I think it’s cute that you’re sensitive about things like that. It’s an attractive quality.’

‘Oh yeah, it’s great. I always manage to hook up with girls after they’ve seen me being a blubbering mess.’ 

‘Well you don’t have to seduce anyone else anyway,’ she said, ‘and I think you’re attractive even when you cry so stop being all moody about it.’

‘Yeah, yeah,’ he grumbled letting her cuddle back into his side.

‘Oh come on,’ she said, ‘I’ll cheer you up after and make it worth your while.’ 

‘I’ll hold you to that,’ he replied kissing her temple. Seb relaxed back into his chair with a smile, ‘at least this film’s not so long,’ he thought.


End file.
